Field of the Invention
This application relates to wearable electronic devices and more particularly to monitor applications in wearable electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
A wearable electronic device or portable device may include a content delivery system (e.g., an audio player), mobile communications device (smart phone), or clothing and accessories including computer and advanced electronic technologies. A typical wearable electronic device includes a limited number of input/output ports. Adding additional ports to a wearable device may increase size and cost of the wearable device. Accordingly, increasing the functionality of existing input/ports is desired.